Buried Doubts
by Morohtar13
Summary: When Kagome loses her ability to sense the Shikon jewel shards, she begins to question her usefulness. InuKag RXR T for violence, language, and possible lemon in later chapters Never done one...if I do one I'll change the rating :p
1. Shubaki shrine

Summary: Kagome loses her ability to sense the Shikon jewel shards and begins to question her usefullness. OH NOES!!!

**Chapter 1: The Shubaki shrine**

"I don't like this, it's too quiet." He said, caution accenting his voice.

Inuyasha reached out and touched the cold wet stone to his right. He closed his eyes and sniffed the air. Kagome didn't like it either. They had come to the Shubaki shrine after she had sensed a jewel shard nearby. Now, however, she was beginning to think that they had come to the wrong place. The moment they had entered this place, the jewel shard's aura had seemed to simply vanish.

_That's not possible_. She thought to herself. _The jewel shard couldn't have just disappeared._

The Shubaki shrine was actually more of a cave than a shrine. In fact, the shrine was actually set inside of a mountain! The villagers had carved out the face of the rock long ago using primitive dynamite and picks. It had been part of an expedition set into action by Nobunaga himself. When the dig team had reached the core of the mountain, they found a chamber made of solid crystal. At the far end of the chamber sat a large pool of water. Floating above was a wolf-like deity who revealed himself as Shubaki. No one had ever dared to excavate the mountain again. Instead, the built a shrine over the body of water and made sacrifices to Shubaki 4 times a year to ensure the peace and prosperity of their village.

Now, as they made their way towards the core, Kagome felt a dread creep slowly through her body. Her feet had begun to feel heavy and the feeling was beginning to rise up her legs. She looked back to see how Sango and Miroku were doing. They each wore the same expression of uneasiness. Shippo, who was riding on Kagome's shoulder, shivered.

"H-hey you g-guys," he said nervously, "I think w-we should t-turn b-back."

Inuyasha looked back and frowned. "Humph! If you wanna wuss out and leave then do it. I don't have time to babysit you."

Shippo shivered again and clung tighter to Kagome's shoulder. Kagome couldn't help but agree with Shippo. Something wasn't right and all of them knew it.

_How long until we discover what it is? _She thought.

She looked ahead and saw the tunnel begin to widen. She shielded her eyes as she walked through an archway into a large chamber. When, she lowered her hand she gasped. The walls were made of solid crystal. Every color imaginable danced and glinted around them. Not only that, but all of the walls were smooth as if some one had taken a giant rock and rubbed all of the walls until there were no imperfections. She followed the walls up about 80 feet to the ceiling which was also smooth and had no stalactites hanging from it anywhere. Them, something on the other end of the chamber sparkled and she turned her gaze towards it. It was a large pool rippling water. When she got closer, however, she noticed that the water was perfectly still. The colors from the walls were reflecting off the surface causing the illusion of movement. When she reached the waters edge, she peered down into it.

_That's funny _She thought _How can I see the bottom so clearly when its constantly changing colors?_

Shippo looked over Kagome's shoulders too, but he couldn't see into the water at all. "Hey Kagome, what do you think is at the bottom of this?" He asked.

Kagome looked back at him in shock. "What do you mean?" she asked, "You can see the bottom right there."

Shippo stared hard at the water, trying to see it. Try as he might, though, he just couldn't see anything aside from a bunch of pretty swirling colors.

"Um, you must be looking at it differently." he said confused, "I can't see anything."

"Nor I." Sango agreed, now at the shore too.

Next to her Miroku sighed. "I must admit that I too fail to see anything in this body of water." The monk said resignedly.

Kagome looked at them confused. "What do you mean you can't see it?" she asked, "I can see it perfectly! Its only about 6 feet down."

**That's because they are spiritually weak my dear! **a voice suddenly boomed inside Kagome's head.

She gasped and looked around, trying to find the source of the voice. The others looked at her confused.

"What is it Kagome? Is something wrong?" Sango asked with concern.

"Didn't you guys hear that voice just now?" She responded.

Miroku blinked. "A voice? I didn't hear anything." he said.

"You're probably just hearing things Kagome." Inuyasha assured her, "Just calm down so we can find the jewel shard."

Kagome nodded slowly, feeling slightly annoyed.

_That voice seemed to real for me to have imagined it. _She thought quietly _Am I going crazy or something? _

**No, your not crazy. **the voice said again. **I'm real but only you can hear me. You can sense the jewel shards. I could make use of that. I think I'll take your powers! **

The chamber began to shake violently around them. Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha began to run towards the archway. 

Inuyasha turned back to see why Kagome wasn't right behind him. "Run Kagome!" he shouted.

Kagome began to run but a fresh shockwave caused her heels to slip on the loose gravel at the shore. She could feel herself falling backwards and she saw Shippo leap off of her shoulder. She breathed in and held it as her back hit the water's surface. She splashed into the pool and felt herself sinking. At first, she wasn't worried because she figured that she would reach the bottom quickly. However, she didn't stop submerging she began to worry. She looked up and saw Inuyasha standing at the surface looking in. He shrank as she fell deeper into the water. Eventually, she couldn't see him anymore, and then, she began to panic. She was running out of air and didn't know if she could reach the surface in time. Her lungs began to burn as she tried to swim back up. Unfortunately, there was a very strong current that prevented her from gaining any distance upwards. Her lungs began to scream and she kicked frantically not wanting to die. She could feel herself being slowly pushed downward. She thought her chest was going to explode and she began to get desperate. _Is this really how I'm gonna go? _she thought as her vision began to grow hazy and she fought the growing weariness. Her efforts proved futile as she blacked out.

Inuyasha looked desperately into the water but he couldn't see anything. He began to pull of his kimono intent on jumping in after her. Shippo grabbed his leg in an effort to stop him.

He looked down at the small fox demon and snarled. "Get offa me!"

Shippo clung to his leg tighter. "No Inuyasha! You don't know how deep it is! What if you can't reach her in time and you drown too?!"

Inuyasha shook his leg, violently trying to dislodge Shippo. "Well I can't just sit here and do nothing can I?" he yelled angrily.

Shippo finally lost his grip and flew away as Inuyasha kicked him off. He then removed his shirt and squatted, preparing to dive in after Kagome. He leapt towards the water with his hands in front of him like in a swan dive. However, his face connected with the surface of the water with a loud thud.

"What the?!" he said in surprise.

He closed his hand into a fist and knocked on the surface which was now as hard as ice.

He sat up confused and began to claw at the ice. When he didn't leave a scratch, he withdrew his tetsuaiga. It grew into a falchion as it left the sheath with a flash of golden light. He held the blade in front of him with his eyes closed. He breathed in and exhaled slowly. A visible wind began to wind its way around his weapon and he slowly raised it above his head. He opened his eyes and swung the word downwards with all his might.

"Wind scar!" he exclaimed as the sharp edge of the tetsuaiga sank into the ground.

Golden waves of energy shot forward, ripping through the ground like it was wet paper. When they reached the ice, they shot upwards. Inuyasha waited for the light to fade and saw that his wind scar had been deflected by a barrier. He pulled the tetsuaiga out of the ground and held it low in front of him again. This time, the blade turned blood red. He raised his word once more and unleashed the wind scar. Again, it was deflected by the barrier. Inuyasha growled angrily and swung his sword holding out to his side. The blade became layered and it shone like a diamond.

He swung the sword over his head and brought it down. "Adamant barrage!" he shouted.

Spikes made of pure diamond sped towards the barrier, but they too were ineffective as they ricocheted away harmlessly. Inuyasha growled again as he glared at the fading image of the barrier. In rage he charged the barrier and leapt into the air.

"Kagome!" he yelled as he swung the tetsuaiga.

He remained suspended in the air for a moment before he was propelled backwards by the force of the barrier's magic.

He landed on his back and slid for a few feet. He raised his head to look at the ice.. "Damn it! Kagome!!!" he yelled.

**REVIEW OR PERISH!!!!!!!MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. The Inner Sanctum

Thx for the reviews every1!!! Now, without further ado, I bring you chapter 2:p

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters...got it?...good

**Chapter 2**

Kagome opened her eyes and blinked to remove the fog in front of her vision. She flexed her joints slowly, making sure she was in one piece. First her fingers and toes, then her ankles and wrists, then her knees and elbows. After that she began to roll her shoulders and groin. She stretched her spine slowly as she pushed herself onto her hands and knees. She sat back on her legs and looked around, blinking slowly. She was in another, smaller chamber. The walls were smooth and the glistened like the ones in its larger counterpart.

"Ah good, you're awake." A foreign voice said.

Kagome turned her head towards the origin of the voice and gasped. Before her was a shining silver wolf. It hovered a few inches above the ground. As she examined the deity, she noticed that its eyes were closed. It was curled slightly into a ball and its muzzle was placed gently upon a small glowing orb.

"Welcome to the inner sanctum." The deity said. Although its mouth didn't move, the orb flashed bright with each word.

"The what?" Kagome asked.

"The inner sanctum is my personal domain." the entity explained.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked relaxing a little.

"I am Shubaki, the wolf deity." he explained.

Kagome sighed slowly. _How the heck am I gonna get out of here? _she thought to herself.

Meanwhile, Shubaki had silently positioned himself behind Kagome. Small tendril-like appendages slithered out from behind him. They worked their way slowly towards Kagome's back. They stretched towards her hungrily.

"So tell me," Shubaki said, trying to distract the young girl. "you are the one that can sense the sacred jewel shards correct?"

Kagome nodded, too deep in thought to realize the peril she was in. Suddenly, the tentacles shot forward and latched onto Kagome's back. She gasped in surprise as she felt a strange sensation, like she was being drained. She tried to turn her head to see what was attacking her, but her strength had been sapped and she was too weak. Then, just as fast as it had began, the tentacles detached themselves and retreated back into Shubaki.

He chuckled evilly. "Now, **I **am the one who can sense the jewel shards!"

With her usefulness erased, Shubaki teleported Kagome back to the surface. She landed softly on the grass at the mouth of the cave. She opened her eyes slowly as she felt the warmth of the sun caress her cheek. She raised sat up with her legs sprawled to her side and blinked at the bright light. It was so peaceful, she could've lost herself in the serenity. A distant noise snapped her out of her reverie. She cautiously walked back into the cave to examine the noise. As she neared the source, she recognized Inuyasha's voice.

"Kagome! No, let me go! Kagome!!" he yelled.

"Inuyasha you must calm yourself!" Miroku replied, grunting "She's gone...there's nothing you can do."

She heard a scuffle and then the sound of a body sliding to the ground.

"She's gone..." Inuyasha said in despair.

She heard footsteps and then Sango's voice. "I'm sorry Inuyasha...I'm so sorry."

Kagome walked through the archway and saw Inuyasha sitting propped up against a wall with a glazed and broken look in his eyes. Sango was kneeling beside him as Miroku stood nearby with his arms crossed humbly. Shippo sat holding Kirara, crying. Then, Sango looked up and saw Kagome.

"Kagome?" she asked with a confused blink.

Inuyasha looked up with tears brimming his eyes. When he saw her, he stood and walked slowly towards her. The look in his eyes was a strange mixture of relief and pain. When he reached her he embraced her without a word. Kagome was stunned.

_This is so unlike him _she thought

"Inuyasha I'm ok...really." she said holding him back.

She blushed as she felt his bare chest pressed against her. Then her stood back and his face turned icy cold.

"You had me worried sick ya know that?" he said, back to his usual stubborness.

_I should have known that it wouldn't last for long. _Kagome thought, slightly annoyed.

She sighed as Inuyasha continued to vent. Sango walked over to Kagome and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

She leaned in close and whispered, "Don't mind him, he's just embarrassed. He'll get over it."

Kagome smiled weakly, still a little shaken up by her earlier encounter. She wondered wether she should tell the others about it but figured she would tell them when things calmed down. They walked out of the shrine slowly while Inuyasha continued his rant.

He turned back to see the fading images of his friends. "Hey where are you going?! You're not just gonna leave me here are ya?" he shouted at their backs. "We still have to find the jewel shard!"

Kagome slowed to a halt and began to stare at her feet. Inuyasha grew impatient when she didn't answer.

"Well," he asked impatiently, "where is it?"

"Well um, I haven't sensed it since we walked in here." she said.

"Whaddya mean you haven't sensed it since we came in here?!?!?!" he snarled angrily, "Why didn't you say something?!"

"I don't know," she argued, "I was too scared to talk at the time, and when we entered that large chamber I kinda forgot about it."

Inuyasha groaned and stalked out of the cave. Kagome stared at the ground feeling sad that she hadn't told him sooner

She sighed. _Nothing I can do about it now, though _she thought to herself.

Sango walked up and hugged her lightly. "Don't worry about it." she said, "We all felt uneasy when we came in here."

Kagome nodded weakly and followed Inuyasha out of the cave. The next day they awoke and set out to find more jewel shards. As they walked through the forest surrounding the mountain, Kagome walked a little behind the rest. Suddenly, Inuyasha froze and began to sniff the air.

"What is it?" Miroku asked him.

Inuyasha closed his eyes and sniffed the air again. "I smell the blood of humans." He said as his eyes snapped open.

"In which direction?" Sango asked, already atop a transformed Kirara.

"Ahead of us...Kagome!" He said as he squatted so that Kagome could jump onto his back.

She nodded and obliged him. Inuyasha made sure that she was completely on and wouldn't fall. Then, he grabbed her legs and began to run towards the scent. Sango and Miroku followed close behind on Kirara.

They soon reached an alcove, and found a demon towering over a group of frightened woman. The demon was large and purple and stood on two legs. These legs were bent backwards like a dog or cat's legs would. At the knees there were small tufts of purple fur slightly stained with blood. He stood about 16-feet and had the upper body of a man. That is, except for the head which was shaped like a wolf's. His elbows, as well as his shoulders, also had tufts of hair on them. From his forearms extended scythe-like spikes that measured about a foot-and-a-half. Their edges were sharp enough to cleave through a thick trunk with ease. In fact, judging from the surrounding area, It seemed that several trees had been decimated as he swung at the villagers.

Inuyasha stopped and let Kagome slid off of his back. She stepped back and withdrew her bow. Sango and Miroku leapt off Kirara and readied their weapons as well.

The demon looked at them and began to chuckle. "Oh, I see that I'll be having a second course." He said as he licked his lips.

Inuyasha unsheathed the tetsuaiga and gave a confident smirk. "Heh, you're not gonna be feasting on anyone demon." he said, I'll make sure of that."

The demon laughed at his remark. "You obviously don't know who I am half-breed. I am the demon of the forest, Kyotsu!" The demon said as it swung his large spikes towards Inuyasha.

Inuyasha leapt into the air and held his sword above his head. Wind began to wrap around the tetsuaiga and he smiled.

"Not today!" he said as he unleashed the wind scar.

The waves of energy collided with the demons body and ripped through him. Soon after, those pieces disintegrated from the sheer, white hot energy of the attack.

Kyotsu cried as the wind scar began to tear through his flesh. "Curse you half-breed!"

As the light faded, Inuyasha noticed a small object falling to the ground. It was small and shone with a slightly purple aura. He landed and walked over to the small object. He picked it up and saw that it was a Shiko'n jewel shard!

He blinked, confused. "Uh, Kagome?" He said facing the young girl.

Kagome, who had been trying to calm down the group of women, turned at the sound of her name. "What is it Inuyasha? Is something wrong?" she asked as she walked over to him.

Inuyasha held up the jewel shard to show it to her. "Why didn't you tell me there was a jewel shard here?" He asked.

Kagome blinked in confusion. "I didn't sense that shard, where did you get it?" she replied.

"That demon had it of course!" he yelled, slightly annoyed by her response.

Kagome gasped as she remembered what Shubaki had told her.

_**"Now **_**I **_**am the one who can sense the jewel shards!"**_

Inuyasha gave her a look of concern. "What is Kagome? Are you feeling alright?" he asked her.

"I-I don't know" she replied.

Miroku approached the group of women in Kagome's absence. He quickly adjusted his garments and took a deep breath.

_Time to turn on that old charm Miroku _he told himself.

"Hello ladies," he said as he neared them, "I just couldn't help but come over her and console a group of beautiful women like you."

Several of the women blushed and a few of them giggled at the monks remark. Sango stared so angrily at Miroku that he stopped and swallowed hard. He turned around slowly to see her glaring holes into him. He smiled meekly as she stood up and walked over to him. She swung her hirikotsu and brought it down on Miroku's head.

"I'm sorry," she apologized to the stunned women, "he gets like this sometimes. Come on you lecher!"

She dragged him off by the collar as he lay dazed.

**REVIEW OR PERISH!!!!!!!MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Onewinged angels

Disclaimer: I regret to inform you that I do not own Inuyasha or any characters.

**One-winged Angels**

Kagome shivered and scooted closer to the fire. Inuyasha looked at her and frowned.

I wonder what's been bothering her lately? he thought to himself.

She noticed him looking at her and she blushed slightly. When he saw this, he quickly turned his gaze towards the flames.

She sighed. he doesn't have to be so childish. She thought.

Shippo jumped up onto Kagome's shoulder. "Hey Kagome?" he asked, "Are you ok?"

She smiled as she looked at the small fox demon. "I'm fine Shippo," she said, "I'm just a little tired."

Miroku stretched and yawned. "I'm getting kinda tired too. Maybe we should turn in for the night." he said.

Sango nodded in agreement. So, Miroku splashed some water on the fire and stamped out the embers. Then, they all retired for the night. Kirara was transformed into her larger form and Shippo curled up into a ball next to her. Sango and Kagome slept nearby while Inuyasha and Miroku lay farther away.

A shift in the wind caused Inuyasha to awaken and sniff the air. Kikyo was near. He stood up, intent on seeing her, but when he saw Kagome sleeping peacefully, he paused.

Should I go? he asked himself.

He remembered how he felt when he thought he had lost Kagome before.

No he thought not this time.

He leaped into a nearby tree and sat perched upon a thick branch.

"Still," he said aloud, "I have to know what she's doing."

The urge to leave built up inside of him. He fought his emotions as long as he could but, eventually, he caved in and he jumped off into the night.

Kagome awoke when she heard the leaves rustling and watched as Inuyasha faded into the night.

Where could he be going? she thought.

Curious, she silently tiptoed out of the camp and followed him. Luckily, he wasn't that hard to follow since he was making quite a bit of noise. He obviously didn't believe he had to be concerned about being followed. She followed him for a distance and eventually hid behind a tree when the crashing, which had been growing louder as she neared, suddenly stopped. She peered around her cover and groaned as she saw the reason that he had left.

Kikyo lay in a branch of a nearby tree. her soul collectors hovered about her and one would occasionally float up and release a soul. This soul would then be absorbed by Kikyo. When the soul collector had released its catch, it would join the others and a different soul collector would leave.

He left to see Kikyo again. she thought with despair.

However, as she was about to leave, Inuyasha cleared his throat ad she froze. At first, she thought that he knew she was there but then he spoke.

"Kikyo...I...what are you doing here?" he asked.

She paid him no regard however, as she sat upon her perch. Her gaze was slightly glossy and her breath came in short rasps.

Inuyasha took a step forward. "Kikyo!" he called, "Are you listening to me?"

She cast him a sideways glance but still did not reply. She turned her gaze skyward.

There was a prolonged moment of silence that was broken when the priestess finally spoke.

"Tell me Inuyasha," she said with much effort, "Would you mourn for me if I told you that my time was coming to an end?"

"What are you saying Kikyo?" Inuyasha replied in distress, "your not dying are you?"

She chuckled slightly before coughing up blood. "Yes, I am dying Inuyasha." she replied with a half-hearted smile.

"No, I won't let you die!" Inuyasha said as he began to approach her.

His way was blocked by Kikyo's soul collectors however, and he growled in anger.

"Outta my way you little pests." he snarled.

"No" Kikyo said in protest, "They will not move for you or any other."

"But why Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked in concern.

"My time has come and I have already accepted my fate..." she said as she stared absently at her palms.

"Do you realize what you're saying Kikyo?" he asked.

She nodded slowly.

Inuyasha's shoulders drooped and he sighed. "I knew this day would come," he said, every word dripping with despair, "I wished for so long that it wouldn't but now it's here and I'm powerless to stop it."

She smiled and raised a hand to halt an approaching soul collector.

"Now that I have cut off my supply of souls, I will die shortly." she said as her skin began to pale.

Kagome gasped and Inuyasha stiffened at the sound. She silently cursed herself and hoped it had gone unnoticed.

"Kagome, come over here." Inuyasha said without moving.

Kagome shyly shuffled her way next to Inuyasha.

Kikyo smiled again at the site of them standing next to each other, bathed in the moonlight like a celestial couple.

"You two...never forget what I tell you now" she said with strain. "We are all one-winged angels that cannot fly unless we embrace another. Inuyasha, covet every moment you have with her as you did with me, and Kagome, embrace him with your love and be faithful only to him."

As she said this her body had begun to shimmer. As the last words left her lips, she forever closed her eyes and welcomed the icy touch of death. In her last moments, she envisioned all the moments she shared with Inuyasha when she was alive. As her body went limp, a final smile graced her presence.

Inuyasha fell to his knees and began to shake. "Kikyo!" he cried as he mourned for his former lover.

Kagome knelt beside him and silently wrapped a comforting arm around his shoulder. She knew that she should feel something, but her mind was numb. Her heart beat fast in her chest as she held a slightly trembling Inuyasha close. He stood without warning and breathed in the cool night air. Although he never shed a tear, his pain and anguish reflected in his eyes.

I will honor your last wishes Kikyo. he thought as he turned to look at Kagome.

She stood silently and looked at him with concern. He smiled weakly and gave a quick nod. She smiled back and then she noticed the look in his eyes. It was a look she rarely saw. In, fact, it was more prominent now than it had ever been before.

"Kagome...I..."he said struggling to find the words he wanted to say.

She shook her head slowly. "You don't need to say anything." she assured him.

Then, he stepped forward and grabbed her hand in his. "Then I'll just do this." he said as he leaned closer to her, closing his eyes.

Her heart pounded inside her chest as their lips met softly. His other hand gently caressed her cheek as he continued to kiss her. Her tongue slowly left her mouth and entwined with his. He squeezed her hand softly and held her closer to his body. Their souls became one as their tongues danced a tango of passion. He had never cared about her as much as he did now, and as they broke apart, he stared deeply into her eyes. They shone like diamonds as the moonlight fell upon them.

She leaned into him and rested her head on his chest. "Inuyasha" she said, her voice barely above a whisper, "I love you."

He didn't respond at first, only held her tight. Then he replied, "I love you too."

**REVIEW OR PERISH!!!!!!!MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Authors notes:

So maybe its just me, but I could just imagine the song Lilium playing throughout that entire scene from the point where Kikyo begins speaking to the final line. Anyone else agree?


End file.
